


Sweet Gestures

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.

Title: Sweet Gestures  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: HP/DM  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's challenge: #35: Leave it and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/)'s prompt: Fall  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: No spoilers.

  
~

Sweet Gestures

~

Harry stared.

Draco, hair disheveled, was covered in chocolate. He looked like a demented, life-sized cookie.

“What are you doing?”

Draco scowled adorably. “What does it look like? I'm making that bloody soufflé you like so much,” he snapped.

Harry smiled. “Oh, Draco...”

“Oh, don't get all sappy. I’m only doing it because you get horny when I make gestures like this.”

Harry hauled Draco close. “Smart,” he murmured, kissing him.

When they came up for air minutes later, Draco gasped, “Merlin! The soufflé... it'll fall.”

“Leave it,” Harry advised, palming Draco's erection through his clothes. “Better it than us.”

~


End file.
